One of the most pervasive and vexing problems encountered in water processing systems and appliances is generally referred to as "calcium scale formation" or simply "calcium scaling". The problem of calcium scale is more pronounced in devices or systems which evaporate or heat water. Thus, devices such as plumbing systems, humidifiers, coffee pots, hot water heaters and so on are maximally plagued by calcium scaling problems. However, all water use or processing systems have some level of problems due to calcium scaling.
Calcium scale is, for the most part, caused by the depositing and/or accumulation of calcium carbonate (generally known as lime) or other calcium salts. Scale is formed as water evaporates from a suitable host surface such as the interior of a water system or processing device. The problem is exacerbated by heating of the water. Unfortunately, once formed, calcium scale does not significantly redissolve back into water and must be addressed by other methods than simply water flushing.
In addition to problems of the calcium scaling, dissolved calcium salts also tend to "harden" water. This all too common problem interferes with the function of soaps and detergents. In residential water systems, this problem is annoying and may diminish the effectiveness of laundering clothing and so on. In commercial systems, such as commercial laundries, hard water significantly impacts the operating costs and resulting profits of the laundering operation.
One of the most common methods of dealing with problems associated with calcium scaling and hard water caused by dissolved calcium salts employs so-called water softening. This process is chemical in nature and involves the addition of chemicals such as sodium chloride to the water process. While conventional chemically operative water softeners provide some water softening effect in the form of reduction of dissolved calcium salts, they require the addition of other chemical agents to the water. This additional chemical content in the water may itself be undesirable and adversely effect water quality. In addition, conventional water softeners generally require an electric or water powered control valve within the softener apparatus. This increases complexity and difficulty of operation as well as system costs.
There remain therefore a continuing need in the art for evermore improved systems and processes for addressing the problems of scaling and hard water associated with dissolved calcium salts. There remains a further need in the art for an improved system and process for minimizing the problems associated with dissolved calcium salts without resorting the addition of chemical agents to the water supply.